Mystery at the Theatre
by x.ElectricStar.x
Summary: SPR is in for one of their most challenging cases yet, not to mention in a gigantic theatre! But when someone unexpectedly arrives, will they find help in the form of this supernatural? We follow the views of Mai and the supernatural O/C Naomi as they try to rid the spirits of this theatre. LinXO/C NaruXMai.
1. Superbad, Supernatural

_**Note: I own nothing...**_

_**This takes place after the last episode in the anime (File: 8) and the 9th book in the manga (I believe it is). Mai still doesn't know about the whole "Gene/Naru's identity ordeal" yet (haha). I sorta made this a different scinareo version of the Manga Vol. 10 and so on, except it's not really the same at all...Haha, well anyway, hope you enjoy! **_

Mai's POV:

A hideous shreaking began. Something so aweful that my eardrums felt like they were about to burst. It was like all the microphones we set up earlier had gone haywire. _"Make...it...stop!"_ I tried to scream. Something didn't feel right here. Something was off. I knew we were going to have a terrible time trying to figure out this case. Apparently, the hauntings have been going on for a while. Like a generations while. In fact, past occurances and history of the theatre were recorded and burned for some reason, unforunately for us. The spirits here don't let there gaurd down and we know nothing about them. Also, people don't seem to want to talk about their experiences. Nearly everyone who entered this theatre felt something, and saw something. But they all seemed to think it was special effects. It's like they had been brainwashed to believe it. But the workers knew something was up. All the workers during the interview seemed terrified of talking about it, as if the very thought would bring the spirits back to them. They didn't want to talk about it. I remembered something from earlier:

"_I-I can't talk about it..."_

_"Can you tell us what happened in this encounter," Naru pushed on._

_"No, I don't w-want to." The woman who was a star actress at the theatre said. She let out a terrible scream as if reliving it and ran crying out of the room. We were all so confused. So scared. We have never seen anything like this._

Now we were just here, setting up. The hauntings of the young actors and actresses just began again for unknown reason. And as we've established before, it's near impossible to clean a house without knowing anything about the history of the house and spirits, and now we have to clean a whole theatre! I felt at the point of giving up.

But now I was here, enduring the pain of the terrible shreaking of some unfortunate soul, along with the microphones. Naru, Lin, and I were all in the control room in the basement of the theatre. And this theatre was gigantic! No, that's not a big enough word. If you didn't know where you were going, you'd most certainly get lost. A floor plan was nice to have, but still it would be impossible to hear anything from in other rooms. Ayako and Bou-san were at the enterance performing an unsucsessful exorsisms, according to the monotors.

Then the sound stopped.

It was a silence of pure uneasiness, like after a gunshot is fired. That deathly silence.

Naru, as always, remained unconcerned and calm. "Lin, you call John and Miss. Hara. Tell them to arrive early tomarrow." Naru rubbed his chin in thought. I've never really seen him this stumped before. "Lin, We'll set up cameras on the stage, outside, and on the balconies, Mai, Bring them from the car," He eyed me suspiciously, "Can you manage that?"

I scowled and gave a small sigh, "Yes, your highness." I fake bowed and walked away.

There wasn't much activity so far. None of us have felt anything, but we were still less than 24 hours into this case, so in a couple hours there'd probably be more happening.

I almost got lost going to the van. I mean, sure the entrance was a little less than a small hallway away, but there were so many rooms. In this theatre they actually had to make all the costumes, sets, scripts, and basically everything so no wonder there were so many doorways.

When I returned with the 3 cameras, I was immediately put alone in the control room for "look out" duty, which basically meant they had no other use for me now unless I fall asleep and have some dream. But without feeling a tinge bit tired, I was totally out of luck. I sighed. "If only Naru could be that nice..." I recalled a memory of Naru's smile from my dreams and found myself smiling too.

I looked out on all the monotors to check on the team. Monk and Ayako split up where they both did their own exorsisms. I spotted Lin and Naru leaving a room they just set up a camera for. He looked perfect. _Perfect?_ _Mai,_ _STOP IT! Snap out of it, that jerk doesn't deserve to be in the "perfect" category_. But yet he was. And I still believed he had a good side. One way, way deep down inside, somewhere that only ever visited me in my dreams.

I checked him out on the monotor a little longer when something caught my eye. I spotted a figure at the back enterance coming inside. "Oh my gosh..." I gasped. Could that be a spirit? I looked closer and the figure stepped into the light. Except it wasn't a figure...It was an older girl. I nearly pressed my nose against the screen. "Who on Earth is that?" The girl was alone but didn't look vulnerable. But the scariest thing about her was that she seemed to be followed by something dark. Something sinister.

Naomi's POV:

"Death is only the beginning...I feel like that line's been used before..._DAMMIT!_" I was having a serious writers block. I slapped my laptop out of frusteration. Man, I was seriously gonna fail this course. I was on my second year of college for creative writing and loved it, but it could be the most antagonizing thing ever! I needed a new plot and fast.

"Oh my gosh..." I walked out of the room and stood on the porch of my little house taking a breath of fresh air. My long black hair whipped around my face in a soothing way. I sighed, finally calming down. Outside I saw my fathers funeral home, that actually to me was more of a nightmare than a source of my income. I worked part-time for my Dad, usually doing things like the deseased's hair and cleaning up after a Funeral. Yeah, It wasn't the best job, but it did pay decent. Most of the time I work as a waitress at a local diner. Which was fine aswell, yet times like these with too much time on my hands bugged me. I felt I always needed to do something. I technically had the rest of the week off. This was Wendsday, and I didn't work until Sunday.

Suddenly, a loud ring interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello." I said when I answered the phone. No answer. "Hello?" I asked, this time strangely paranoid. I had a bad feeling about this. I heard heavy breathing, and something choked out the word, _"Naomi Arai, H-help-p..."_ I was startled, and yet a little annoyed. "I swear, if this is some kind of stupid ass trick I'm gonna k-" I was cut off by the phone clink as if it hit the ground. A few heart-pounding seconds later the phone beeped that it had hung up. "W-well that was...weird." I quickly jotted down some notes for a story that could be based off this encounter and sat back on the porch. That voice...that plead for help...sounded not like a plead. It sounded evil, like it was trying to lure me in.

That incident bothered me too much. I was scared, but tried to shake it off. I only ever had that happen when spitits were near me.

Spirits. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't sure if ghost could pick up the phone and actually fricken call me but whatever. I guess I did have to deal with this curse the rest of my life.

And by curse, I mean gift. You see, I can talk to the dead...but unlike these spiritualists and mediums or whatever, ghosts actually seek me. They come after me in search for me to give them what they want. Freedom. They want me to release their souls to heaven. Unfortunately, I can also raise the dead.

That's right, but i've never actually done it. Sure it sounds crazy, and I believed it was crazy. My first ghost spoke to me when I was 6. It told me what it was. It wanted freedom but I didn't know how to give it what it wanted. So I couldn't help the poor soul.

I found it quite ironic that my Dad married my Mother with a Necromancer gene in there somewhere. She wasn't actually one though. My Dad's Chinese and my Mom's Japanese. I found it quite strange, but it's also kinda neat. You get two people who should hate each other and they find a way to fall in love. Yet, I still grew up in Japan. I wasn't the most popular kid in school, but i've been told many times I was the prettiest. Crazy, yes, and yet with my reputation as the _'weird kid'_ growing up in the funeral home, I was still okay with the fact I was supernatural. I never told anyone...until one day when I met a boy.

But anyway, I couldn't dawn on my past crush right now. This was a serious situation! I checked the phone again to see if I could figure out where it was coming from.

I decided to look up the number online. It was...It was...the theatre? I nearly laughed out loud. Seriously? A ghost calling from a theatre...using a phone there. Ha-ha...eh, you know that may sound crazy but hey, it's worth a shot right? Why not go? It's like, what? 10 minuites away?

"Okay, Ghostie, get ready for me to whoop your evil little ass!" I shouted, fully proud of my bravery.

Seeing that I was deathly afraid of the dark...theatres were one of the darkest places! Plus, this theatre was huge! Call it funny a girl raised so close to death was afraid of the dark...but that was just me.

"Hmmm..." I pondered over my wardrobe possibilities. That skimpy, strapless black dress was way too formal...but pull that tight pale green jacket over it looked just fine! Plus with black boots and my motorcycle gloves, I looked like sorta punk death. Nothing a Necromancer couldn't pull off! My skin wasn't too pale, so I guess it was alright.

I was about to leave the house when a sudden thought popped in my mind. No, that's a crazy idea! I scolded myself. But still...  
I strapped a buckle around my thigh with a sheath that help a pistol. My short black dress just barely covered it. _Sexy, very, very, sexy,_ I mocked myself, _like I could kill a ghost with a gun, sheesh_. Even so, I found humor in going on my very own 'secret mission', so much I wanted the full effect. I was going for total movie-style kick-ass.

I hopped on my motorcycle, vaugly aware that I was indeed wearing a dress while strattling a bike.

"Oh well, who's gonna see me when i'm going faster than the speed of sound, right?" I pulled my black helmet over my head, pulled the visor down, and speeded off.

When I arrived, I went through the back enterance. I found it strange that the lights were on. And...cameras? I began to thing it was some stupid trick, but what I felt was cold fingers touch my neck.

It whispered, "Your here."

**I apologize, this isn't a fantabulous start...you know the whole "setting the stage type-thingie." Anyway, please rate and review! Thanks!  
**


	2. Allow Me To Introduce Myself

**Naomi's POV:**

A rise of goosebumps covered the back of my neck. I took a step foreward, spun around, and looked down. Closing my eyes in concentration, I managed to say a single word.

"Leave."

My head shot up to look at the spirit. I couldn't quite define the gender but it's eyes had an evil glow to them. A hissing shreak escaped the ghosts mouth as it dissappeared. I cringed. Telling a ghost to leave was only gonna piss it off when it would come back around. I wouldn't be able to release a spirit like this. I could barely even see it, let alone know why it wanted to stay in this place.

"How'd you do that?" a voice behind me asked. I whirled around to see a man with a white dress shirt dark dark hair that hung over his eyes that showed no emotion. My heart skipped a beat. This guy was...pretty hot.

I reached out slowly, with a steady hand, and poked his shoulder.

"Haha, oh, your definetly alive...he-he...just checking," I muddled through, as I felt a light blush rise on my cheeks. _Damn it!_ Suddenly, I realized something. "Your not the jack-ass that made that phone-call, right?" His face remained straight, did this guy ever show emotion? "No, what are you talking about?" "Well I sorta got this phone call...and-" I cut myself off when I saw someone exit a room and come into the hallway.

"Oh my God," I choked. "No, i-it can't be him," I fell on the floor and tears leaked down my cheeks. I gripped the carpet with my fingers and sobbed out an unintelligable string of words that might have sounded like, "Your...not...Gene."

**Mai's POV:**

The screen to monotor blacked out when the girl walked in. I got ahold of Naru on the headpeice and was told to "Stay where I was." Why does this always happen to me? I feel like a part of a family most time...and then theres these times where it's "better to stay out of trouble that I always happen to get into." Oh well...

I couldn't get my mind off the girl and the figure behind her. Was she okay? Were they helping her? What was she doing here? I laid my head on the table and yawned. Maybe I was tired enough to fall asleep. The whole thing bothered me but somehow-

"Mai." A boy held my hand. Naru. He smiled at me. Yep, definetly dreaming.

There were no lights surrounding me, there was only Naru. The background was different, we were in front of a lake. I didn't know where, but everything seemed so real.

"Naru, why are we here?"

He smiled at me and took my hand. A lone circular light came from the lake. It glowed brightly.

"Trust me?" He looked at me intensley, eyes smiling. That only ever happened in dreams. I nodded, and he sat me up on the ledge right over the lake. He climbed up next to me.

"Do you like this place?" I still looked at Naru. He laughed slightly and looked into the distance, not answering.

Then, he jumped off the ledge. "Naru!" I screamed. "Oh my gosh, no." I jumped into the water and sank down in. I didn't see him down there. Frantically, I looked around everywhere, holding my breath underwater. That's when I felt it.

A hand brushed against my leg.

I screamed, just before I realized it was a bad idea to do that underwater. "Naru!"

I jolted upright, my body still at the table but my mind felt all murky, like I was underwater. It all felt so, real...too real. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the screens. The hallways with the girl was back on but they weren't there. I thought if I'd leave the room I'd probably end up being "stupid" (as Naru would say) enough to get lost, so I stayed put, suprisingly, and pondered over my dream. All I knew was that they were a floor ahead of me, somewhere.

Usually my dreams have to do with the houses we are at...but I didn't understand how this related to the theatre.

Maybe it just didn't.

**Naomi's POV:**

Oh, just so you know, I never cry in front of people. Ever. But, obviously, today was an exception.

The two men whispered outside of the "Meeting Room" as I sat on my knees in there. It was a large room that only had a couple counters for stuff like food and the rest was a floor where people must have talked. I shook as I took a sip of tea.

I knew that wasn't Gene. It couldn't have been. I've felt him die, I don't know how, but I felt it. It was like that sickening lurch in your stomach when you know that something bad is going to happen. Except amplified by 10. It was like I crashed. And for a fleeting moment I saw his face flash before my eyes, and he was dead. But he never talked to me. Never asked me for help. I assumed he passed over to heaven easily, but I could never be sure.

Gene was the one who helped me figure out myself. I was the one who stalked him outside while he was meeting with all the spiritualists and mediums. Yes, I did say stalk. Hey, It was hard to figure out all that information and track him down! I had to go through all the black market type crap to seek out this dude, and he helped me so much.

When the two men finally got done gossiping, they came back and sat on their knees across from me.

"So you must be his twin?" I started off, "He mentioned you a couple times, Oliver Davis, but what are you doing here?"

He paused, obviously suprised I knew so much about him. "You can't call me that in front of everyone else here." He said.

"Everyone else?" I asked.

"Yes, we are investigating a case of paranormal occurances here with the rest of SPR." He explained the title and his researching.

"Th-they don't know why you are?" I asked, clearly puzzled.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya, or informaly know as Naru to everyone here. I need you to keep that quiet."

"I see." And I did. He must be undercover for something. "Why, though, why come back here?" I knew more about him than he thought.

"I need to find him."

That's all he had to say and my mouth clamped shut. Diagonally behind him was that hot guy that greeted me at the hall. "And who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Lin Koujo, Naru's assistant. But I believe the question we should be asking is who are you?"

I paused and looked down. "My name is Naomi Arai. I'm 19, second year of college in creative writing, part-time worker as waitress at a diner and assistant at my father's funeral home-"

My eyes wandered over to Lin's and I trailed off. "That's not exactly what you want to know right now, right?" I paused, because I've never played this card before. "I-I'm a..." I sighed, "Necromancer."

They simply stared at me. I almost laughed, in fact, I sort of snickered.

"Um...I'll just continue then..." I began to tell them about meeting Gene, him helping me, and me feeling his death.

"We were supposed to meet up that one day," I began, "But...He died." A lump formed in my throat. "I-I always felt sort of resposible."

"It wasn't your fault," Oliver said, his face was stone-hard, hiding anything that might have been emotion. _Man!_ What was with these guys?

"So your supernatural." Lin stated.

"...um, well," There was no point in lying. Perhaps they were going to kick me out because i'm not exactly the best thing around, considering I bring spirits around me and they get so angry, but I could also kick some serious ghost ass. "Yeah." I finished.

I continued, "I got this phone-call and someone-_something_ said my name and 'help'. I traced the call and found out that call came from here, sorry I snapped at you about that, Lin."

He mumbled something gruff that might have been a "It's alright." _Who knows?_

"So if you don't mind, I'd like to help you guys out...if i'm not a bother? I know my way around here pretty well, I came here all the time when I was younger, I could be like your own personal tour guide!" I said with a smile.

"That'd be fine, as long as your not trouble. And if anything gets out about me..." "Naru" didn't even have to finish.

"Oh no, I swear Shibuya-san your secrets safe with me!"

"Lin will take you back to the control room where you'll meet Mai, who's probably still asleep. You can find out all you need from her, I need to ask you something real quick, though" I didn't mind the Lin part at all but I did wonder what he wanted to ask me so urgently.

"Yes?"  
"Did you ever contact Gene." "No," I frowned, "I tried so many times but just couldn't. I can usually contact other spirits though with an item of theirs or they'll just come to me."  
"Okay, I need to check something here first, but perhaps you could be of good use to us."

It sounded like he was talking about me like I was a weapon. Whatever.

I exited with Lin, smiling behind him. "So, you have shiki?"

"How did you know?" He eyed me almost suspiciously. "I can just tell, they sort of follow you around like darkness."  
"You can see them?" "Not really, I can just tell." "Mhm." Wow. I really _could not_ get a reaction out of this guy.

"So, Lin-san, your from China?"  
"So?"  
"So, It's cool."  
"And I guess you wouldn't understand anything about me since your Japanese."

Ouch. That hurt. I felt like I was almost shot. What's up with him and Japanese? Heritage? I stopped dead in my tracks. He turned around and faced me full on.

"My mom was Japanese, but my dad was Chinese. I do understand. But you don't seem to understand. My parents fell in love, I don't know how, but they accepted eachothers differences and realized that the importance of the past didn't matter when they were together!"

I really didn't know how he'd respond. I hoped something I said would sink in. He looked at me and I stared back. "Your different, you know that."  
"Yep, hey!"

_Wait, what?_ How was I supposed to answer to that. That was like out of no where. What did that mean? So I changed the subject but kept my feet planted to stall him and make him talk to me. "So what exactly do you do here?"  
"I take notes."  
"That's a lie!"  
"No it's not."  
"Yes, you can obviously do more. You do have shiki."  
"I can do more, but I'm actually just the 'assistant.' Now come on, lets go."  
"Where?"  
"To the control room." He said like it pained him to repeat it.  
"Oh. Yeah, right." I blushed.

And right there, I realized just what I was in for. I wasn't going to get star treatment for being "supernaturally charged."

Oh boy, this was going to be an interesting time.

**Okay, phew, now that I spent all day writing that, it's time for me to start the fun part! _This is what I live for!  
_Please review! Thanks! **


	3. Spirit Talk

_That's when her body was lifted into the air. Her stomach arched into the air, eyes wide open, but far away - glazed over. "Naru!" I screamed, "What's happenening?" I yelled to the other room. Terror filled me. Then it happened. She hit the ground._  
_It was as if she'd been smacked by a hand, hitting the floor with a deathly crack. It left a dent in the floor._  
_Naru, Lin, Ayako, and Monk ran into the room just as she convulsed right there, shaking and rattling. She coughed up blood. Then, she just stopped. She was curled up in a ball on her side now. Her mouth was filling with blood, and leaking out the sides of her mouth creating a puddle around her head. Blood tears filled her cold, dead eyes._

_I was the first one to scream._

**-A little while earlier-**

**Naomi's POV**

So, so far there's the comic-relief Monk, know-it-all Priestess, latent damsel-in-distress psychic, PK nobody-knows-who-you-are pretty boy, and (last, but most certaily not least) secretive/behind-the-scenes so called "note taker" that happens to be the person I want to know most about. Hm. Some group of people.

In fact, Mai had not been asleep when we came back. But her expression was quite funny when I walked in. I got the whole "who are you type thing." I sort of left out the whole part about "supernatural powers" though. I'd tell them later, or maybe not. I mean, I barely knew these people! Gosh! I don't need these people who actually have emotions to think i'm a fake. I'm not even sure if the guys believe me, but i'm pretty sure they do. Anyway, I told them I have certain abilities to talk to spirits and sense them. I could BS my way through any situation.

"So, this is what you do on a regular day?"

"Yeah," Mai smiled, "It's usually more eventful than this, but we are still in the first 24 hours of the case...and we need to find out more information about the place as well. I saw a spirit behind you when you walked in and that was the first sighting, I'm guessing you tend to attract them?"

"Yeah, you could say that." I smiled. Then I got up and pulled a chair over to look at the monotors. I stared into the screens and heard Lin and Naru talking. They seemed to be having a great conversation that I was intruding on.

"Naomi."

I whirled around. "Yes, Kazuya?"

"Can you go into another room?"

"Um..." I got up to leave.

"I mean, can you go into another room and conduct your questioning. If anyone could talk directly to the spirits it's you."

I grinned, "Sure!" I walked out into the hall and sighed. It was always sort of tramautic when I did this, I mean, you never know what your going to see.

"Mai," I motioned her to come into the hall.

**Mai's POV**

"Sure, what is it?" I asked as Naomi as I went into the hall.

"I'm going to try to question the spirits, can you help? I usually need someone there to calm me down. The experience is sometimes tramautic."

"Sure I can!" We went into a room across from our "control" room. We sat on our knees across from each other. She closed her eyes and I put my hand on one of her palms when suddenly I saw something. To me it was a blur, like we were both seeing a vision. I think she saw the actual vision but I just saw a blur of it, the flash of red. She cringed.

"I need to speak to you now." A crash sounded above us that made me jump back in suprise. That's when her body was lifted into the air. Her stomach arched up, eyes wide open, but far away - glazed over. "Naru!" I screamed, "What's happenening?" I yelled to the other room. Terror filled me. Then it happened. Naomi hit the ground.  
It was as if she'd been smacked by a hand, hitting the floor with a deathly crack. It left a dent in the floor.  
Naru, Lin, Ayako, and Monk ran into the room just as she convulsed right there, shaking and rattling. She coughed up blood. Then, she just stopped. She was curled up in a ball on her side now. Her mouth was filling with blood, and leaking out the sides of her mouth creating a puddle around her head. Blood tears filled her cold, dead eyes.

I was the first one to scream. Bile rose in my throat. Ayako gagged. I heard Bou-san yell, for someone to do something. But we were all too shocked. Naru stared and walked over to Naomi's body, feeling her pulse.

"She's not breathing." My heart flipped. I started to scream again when Monk pulled me away. I fought but he was stronger. He pushed me into the other room, just in time for me to see Lin carrying Naomi's limp body away.

**Naomi's POV**

"Seriously? I had to leave my body right now? Oh my goodness, look at his concern, who knew he could worry! And how he's holding me!" I swooned over him a little while longer until I actually realized that I was a spirit. Was I dead? I certainly hoped not! What if I am? "I'm too young to die!" But the dead don't know there dead, and neither do I, but if I was dead I wouldn't even think I was dead so I must not be dead, right?

Well, if I wanted to waste time, I had to discover something. I still had a mission to figure out why the restless souls were doing these things to the actors and actresses. Somthing it seemed no one could talk about. I also had another mission. I needed to get back into my own body. I had to.

Files were burnt, accounts and events were missing or possibly burnt as well. No one knew anything, or wouldn't tell anything, about the theatre's past. But still, there had to be something. So I stood there with no one to see me, alone in the room. I saw a vision I was trying to contact a ghost. It looked like a freak accident but it didn't seem to take place in any of the rooms. But who knows.

"Okay! I accept my fate as one of the dead! Now, show me the light!" I dramatically looked toward the ceiling. Nothing. I just stood in my own spirit form.

Well, maybe i'm not dead...just my spirit left my body?

I decided to do something productive. It didn't take too much spirit wandering down the halls before I saw somehting. In the distance there was a faint glare of a figure that got more clear. A young man awaited me in the hall. He was about my age, tall, and dressed in black.

"Ah, so you've finally joined me?" He said.

I ran at him and threw my arms around his neck, feeling on the verge of tears.

Gene.

I hugged him tightly and saw him smile.

"I-I'm so sorry..." I eventually said, feeling a lump form in my throat. "It isn't your fault at all. Don't apologize, Naomi." I let go of the hug to study him. His beautiful smile. How could he smile like that knowing he was dead...unless.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No. Well, not exactly. You probably wont return to your body in a while. Not until they pronounce you dead at least."

"Oh." Wow. This was awkward. I got a chance to live again and he would never come back. I felt aweful. I kneeled on the ground and hung my head. "Um, do you need help to cross over?" I asked suddenly. He never did cross over! And he never came to see me either. A bit of disappointment washed over me. I could have helped him!

"I could never see you. I tried but I don't know why you couldn't see me either," He said, almost reading my mind, "Besides, I don't need help. I have some stuff to finish here anyway. I'm not done yet. But I see you guys have an interesting case. Things are bound to get violent."

"Yeah, well, could you help me please? If i'm going to stay here until i'm assumed dead I need to find something out."

"Costume, third floor, second desk, everything you need to know." It sounded like he was cutting out.

"Why are they hiding this information?"

"They aren't."

"Gene, what's going on?" He was fading away.

"Go. I'll see you again some day." He smiled.

"B-Wait!" I reached out and grabbed his hand just before it faded away along with his body. I felt the light touch of his hand and he was gone.

I sighed. Well, at least I got to see him one last time. I quit throwing a pity party after a couple minuites and trekked up to the third floor.

At the stairs, something hissed into my ear. "Look what we have here! A dead Necromancer. How useless."

I veered around to meet the gaze of a younger woman. "Why are you here?" I asked her. I had to interrogate these spirits to find out about them.

"They don't tell Ghost Hunters anything now, do they? Maybe because what happened was a liability?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We sure do know how to terrorize those poor children though." _Children?_ Maybe she's talking about the actors. The spirit had short hair and a pretty face marred by her scowl.

All of a sudden I got this sinking feeling in my stomach, then a sharp jab of pain in my right hand. It felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly with a hot knife in my hand. I screamed and cried out in pain. The woman spirit was gone. I looked at my hand and a reddish aura formed beside me. It was a spirit...but a different kind. I couldn't quite describe it until I remembered how a shiki's spirit felt. It enveloped me in pain. I closed my eyes and gasped. When I opened them again I was in my body.

My body was on cold, hard steel. I was covered with a huge sheet. I writhed and fought out from under it, getting the feeling of soffocating. I bit back a scream. Where was I? Lin probably took me to the hospital. Was I under the hospital bed covers? No. They wouldn't put you on steel. I couldn't open my eye but I eventually got out from under the sheet. It was cold. Too cold. Way to cold for being in a hospital.

Until finally I knew where I was.

I whimpered. I could feel the dead bodies around me.

I wasn't in a hopital room or in a car going to the hospital.

I was in a Mourge.


End file.
